Ominous Killer Still at Large
by Savanna-Does-A-Thing
Summary: "His long black hair covered his face but within moments his pale hand swept it out of his line of vision, bits and chunks of his eyelid cut to leave them open wider," When seeing the light of day became too hard…I didn't know what to do. Isn't it beautiful?" Tags: Creepypasta,Jeff the Killer, Liu, JTK, Rewrite, CP.


A/N

The original story is © its original writer, I would've sought permission to rewrite it but as a famous Creepypasta the writer has left themselves anonymous. I am hoping to narrow down potholes while implementing my own head cannons. If you do not like that I ask you to please leave before scrolling any further. For those who haven't read the infamous "Jeff the Killer" Creepypasta you'll find it here: jeff-the-killer/ I have added a bit more swearing and of course gore, if you would like me to raise the rating I will gladly.

The old wooden fan above head shakes as choppy winds flutter the fresh newspapers hot off the press, the nauseating smell of ink being circulated around the room in bursts of air. If the smell wasn't enough to make your stomach churn the headline would finish the job, "Boy Found Dead in His Bed." The article details a father's encounter with a killer whom he describes as a man with a cut mouth and eyes lined in black.

"_I woke up to my son screaming but by the time I had got there it...it was too late, a man was standing at the foot of his bed and had already stabbed him. He was whispering something, when he noticed me he turned at me and lunged for me, yanking the blade from my son's body and plunging it into my shoulder. He ran past me and escaped through the backdoor, breaking the glass." _

_Further questioning of the man has been unsuccessful; the loss of his only son has left him in a state of irrationality. Medical attention has been administered but in this state we can't be sure if this description of a man with a cut mouth is a way of coping, comments have been arising that the wounds could have been self-inflicted. Police are still investigating the crime scene._

Jeffery Woods watches as his mother hangs pictures up on the walls of his new house, feeling nostalgia regardless of just how little time has passed since he last set foot in his old home. Sure, his old house couldn't begin to compare to his new home but what did that matter when he left so many of the people he once knew behind? That thought put him in a bad mood, Jeff's day was pretty unproductive besides helping his mother, Margaret around the house.

The chime of a doorbell is what snaps Jeff out of his thoughts, Margaret shouting a quick "I'll get it" before making her way to the door and answering to be greeted with her neighbors face. Taking little to no interest in whatever they talk about Jeff tunes the majority of them out, Liu making his way down the stairs to see what all the fuss is about.

"Hello, I'm Barbra, your neighbor from across the street." With a wave of her hand she motions to her house, a small boy resting in the grass preoccupied with his toys.

Margaret smiles wide despite how tired she is from unpacking," Hello, I'm Margaret. " She glances back for a moment, placing her hands on her two son's backs and guiding them into view, "These are my sons Jeff and Liu. My husband Peter is in the garage."

It wasn't long before the two of them got into a conversation and just Jeffery and Liu were about to leave the two of them but Barbra invites your family to her son Billy's party. The two of you bite your tongue waiting until after she's left to speak up.

"Mom what the hell, we aren't kids anymore we grew out of that when we were 8-"

She doesn't let him finish," Jeff don't start this we're new in this neighbor and we should at least try to make a good impression." He begins to open his mouth to protest but you know it won't do much good, "No buts."

Jeff out of everyone knows best; once Margaret makes a choice like that even Peter can very rarely change her mind. At that note you head to your new room glancing out your window to see Billy still out in the yard. Perhaps its paranoia but he starts to feel his stomach knot, it's not painful it's just an out of place feeling. Although it isn't entirely pleasant he decides to dismiss it for the time being.

The sun peeks over the horizon illuminating Jeff's bedroom through the window, bathing his face in light he forces himself to sit up and greet the day with a less than enthusiastic manner. With a fleeting glance towards his nightstand the red numbers of his alarm clock flash almost tauntingly, reminding him he not only has school today but his heavy eyes serving as a reminder that unknown feeling had haunted him all throughout the night. Unable to find the words to describe it he settled for calling it dread.

Ready to just get this day over with Jeff doesn't take his time getting dressed, usually the one who procrastinates until the last moment often times making it to school just in the nick of time even your brother Liu is relatively surprised to see Jeff beat him to the door. It doesn't take long before the two of you make it to the bus stop taking a seat on the bench.

Hearing the sound of wheels against concrete Jeff turns his head just in time to grab Liu and get off the bench as a kid no more than two years younger than them grinds on the bench they were just sitting on. Stopping a few feet in front of them he kicks the skateboard into his hand and grins.

"What the fuck were you thinking you almost hit us!" With a shout Jeff glares at the younger boy standing his ground this time.

"Well hey to you guys too." With a roll of the eyes two other kids on skateboards skate not far behind him," You must be new here, eh?"

Jeff grits his teeth his brother not seeming all too impressed with their tricks either. Again the first kid continues, "Allow me to introduce ourselves. Over there is Keith," He motions over to a skinny boy, lanky but lacking muscle. He had a smug expression you'd expect somebodies side kick to have," And he's Troy," A much larger boy steps forward, his gut hanging over his belt loop and huge cheeks with a red tint to them.

"And I'm Randy. For starters there's a bit of a fee for this bus, if you get what I'm saying."

Liu took a step towards him ready to knock his lights out but Keith quickly pulls a knife from his pocket the blade catching the sunlight as he holds it out in front of him defensively.

"You seriously gotta be kidding me, you just have to screw up your chance don't you?" Knife still in front of him Keith moves towards Liu and pats him down for a wallet, pulling one out from his pocket.

Jeff couldn't stand to watch, he strode over to Randy as that burning sensation grew stronger in his stomach. This time it wasn't just unpleasant it had definitely crossed the line to painful, "Give my brothers wallet back you little shit!"

Slipping the wallet into his own pocket his eyes meet Jeff's," For a new guy those are some pretty tough words, I'd like to see you back them up." He reaches into his pocket and reveals his own knife, slightly larger than Keith's.

Jeff could hardly see straight that feeling was overwhelming, without so much as a second thought Jeff made a fist and swung it full force at Randy's face colliding with his nose. In instinct Randy's hands flew up to clutch his face blood already beginning to spurt from his nose. Taking this as an opportunity Jeff grabs his wrist and making eye contact again he gives a smirk wide enough to show the white of his teeth, and with a mere jerk of his hand a loud sickening snap fills the ears of all five boys.

"A-Ah fuck!" He screams clutching his wrist, the reddened skin highlighting a large bone which has started to jab out of his skin. Unable to hold the knife it clatters to the ground, Jeff snatching it up and wrapping his fingers around the handle tightly.

Keith and Troy seem shaken up to say the least, in an attempt to overpower him they rush towards him but Jeff knows better than to back down now. Darting towards them Jeff runs in-between the boys, while passing plunging the knife into Keith's forearm the blade poking out through the other side.

Crimson droplets began to pool at the boy's feet, falling to his knees as he lets out a blood curdling scream. Uneducated and hopelessly trying to stop the pain he yanks the knife from his arm more blood than before squirting out as he becomes light headed.

Eyes widened in terror Troy takes a step back as Jeff begins to move toward him," Backing from a fight already?" He calls out to him, but it's too late. Jeff has already grabbed him by his hair and yanked his head down in time for his knee to make contact with his face. On the ground Troy is no match, Jeff kicks him in the stomach until he begins throwing up breakfasts contents, near the point of tears.

Liu stared at his brother, he always knew Jeff had a short fuse but this was a whole new level to him. In amazement and fear he stands there watching as his brother takes Liu's wallet back from Randy, the once prideful boy reduced to watching as the so called new kid takes back what is rightfully theirs.

There wasn't much time to gawk at what happened although within minutes the bus pulled up and they certainly weren't going to take the chance of being blamed, the two of you ran like hell not looking back once. As Jeff and his brother made it to school neither of you dared to say a word to anyone, it wasn't like either of you knew anyone you could talk to anyway. The two boys went their separate ways, Jeff going to wash the blood off his hands but one thing he couldn't clean himself of was the joy fighting back brought him. The thought of consequences had just slipped through his fingers.

Neither of them bothered to stick around to see if they could catch a ride home on the bus, wordlessly they both started walking home. Once they got to the bus stop Jeff's eyes lingered on the dried blood splatters on the sidewalk. His brother caught him staring but decided to say nothing, really there wasn't much to be said to begin with.

Yesterday almost felt like a dream, as if for a moment Jeff had stepped out of reality and was capable of dodging consequence however this feeling didn't last for long. When his mother's voice beckoned him downstairs it didn't take an expert to know something was wrong. His face flushed with fear, staring at himself in a mirror for a moment before he mustered up the courage to walk downstairs and keep levelheaded. When he sees his mother he stays at the bottom of the stairs.

As much as his mother wanted to stay calm with the charges that are being thrown at her sons she couldn't even think to stay calm," Jeff these officers tell me you and Liu got into a fight, the boys said you stabbed them. They were stabbed Jeff, what the hell!" She grabs his arm and yanks him towards the officers.

Jeff pulls his arm out of his mother's grip, raising his voice," They're the one who pulled the knives on us. Just ask the cowards! They-"

The officer lifts his hand as if to silence Jeff," Witnesses reports both of you fled the scene." He takes a step towards the boy and leans down to make eye contact," What is that supposed to tell us?"

Jeff bit his tongue that time but can't stop himself from balling his hands into fists. There was nothing he could say or do to prove who attacked first, any other person might have been hurt to be accused of starting a fight but the look of disappointment in your mother's eyes only frustrates him further.

"Call down your brother." It wasn't a question, it was a demand but Jeff just couldn't listen to her mother when this whole ordeal was his fault.

He tried to compose himself, taking a deep breath and letting his hands fall to his sides," I stabbed them."

The officer gave Margaret a look before he took his handcuffs out, Jeff turning around and holding his hands behind his back in submission.

"Wait!" Turning their heads to the sound of the voice everyone sees Liu at the top of the stairs with a knife clenched in his hand. Tensing up the officer forgets Jeff for a moment and rests his hand on his holster.

"Jeff's lying- it was me, I beat up those kids."

"Put the knife down kid, we don't want to hurt you." Liu looked at him for a moment before walking a few steps towards the officer until he's at the bottom of the stairs, causing the officer to draw his weapon.

Margaret watches in horror tensing up," L-Liu…please listen to him."

Slowly, his grip loosens on the knife before he drops it to the ground.

"Don't say that Liu- dammit it was me!"

"Kick the knife away from you." The officers voice was calm, collected yet it's easy to tell he's as worried as Margaret. Furrowing his brows Liu kicks the knife towards the officer. Before the knife can be retrieved the officer takes Liu by his arm and handcuffs his hands behind his back.

Jeff followed his brother out the door watching as they lead him to the patrol car," Tell them it was me Liu!" He shouts but it's too late, all his elder brother does is look at him through the car window and smile softly.

Margaret puts her hand on his shoulder to stop her son from moving any closer," You don't have to lie to us; we know it's your brother."

Moving out of her touch he watched as the car sped away waiting until it's nearly invisible in his vision to head back inside to his room. As he lay on his bed he already knows school is out of the question. He knows Liu wouldn't want him to cry but no one's there to stop him as tears fall.

Jeff couldn't say this is a first, when they were just children something similar had happened. The two brothers had been at a neighborhood friend's house where their families dead cat turned up, intrigued Jeff had begun to poke and probe the carcass with a kitchen knife.

Sure enough one thing led to the next and in a matter of days her parents had heard word and Liu took the blame claiming it was all his idea. Jeff grimaced recalling this, it wasn't the vulgarity of the incident it was more so how much his elder brother had done for him and how little he had given in return.

The days came and went until the weekend had sneaked up on him but Jeff didn't find himself looking forward to it as per usual. In fact, he dreaded the weekend. That feeling had almost taken over him and there was nothing to distract him like his average school day had, it's no wonder Jeff had intended to sleep the day away. It was a little after noon where his curtains had been yanked, causing him to jerk into a sitting position.

"Good morning sleepy head, you need to start getting dressed and ready."

Jeff rubbed his head and groaned as he struggled to keep his eyes open," What's even going on today?"

"Don't you remember? It's the neighbor's party today."

"You've kidding me, I can't go to some kids party after what happened."

"We all know what happened Jeff, but that's all the more reason to go to the party. You never know, it might just but what brightens up this hard time for you." She got up and headed out of his room, allowing him to get ready.

Grabbing a t-shirt and jeans he heads to the bathroom, taking a quick shower and getting ready. He truthfully doesn't want to go but he doesn't seem to have much of a choice. Walking down the stairs he sees his father dressed in a suit and a tie, his mother in an elegant dress. He doesn't say a word but he feels its ridiculous to dress like that for a kids party.

"Is that all you're going to wear?" She goes over to him and fixes his shirt a bit, Jeff slapping her hand away.

"At least I'm not too overdressed." By Margaret's frown he knows she's already struggling not to yell at him.

"Overdressed or not this is how you're going to make a good first impression." His Father replied sternly.

With a grunt Jeff went back up the stairs and shouted down," I don't have any fancy clothes!"

His mother called back," Just pick out something nice!"

After digging around his closet for a while he pulled out a pair of black dress pants, laying them on the bed he kept pawing around cursing under his breath when he could only find an undershirt. Glancing at the clock he grabbed his favorite white hoodie and got changed rushing down the stairs.

Margaret just shook her head when she saw her son Jeff. Knowing she had no time to ask Jeff to change she herded her husband and son out the door crossing the street to Barbara's house. When they opened the door Jeff can't say he was surprised to see Barbara just as over dressed as his mother and father had been. His eyes strained over his parents shoulders to look for any kids but the house was empty, just a few more adults having a cup of wine while talking.

Catching his glance Barbara flashed him a smile," The kids are out in the backyard if you'd like Jeff."

Opening the back door he peered out to see a bunch of children running around holding toy guns in knock off cowboy hats. You might as well have walked in a toy shop.

Soon enough one of the kids walked towards Jeff and offered a gun along with a hat," Do you want to play with us?"

"Uh, no I'm fine I'm way too old for this stuff anyways."

His expression softens looking up at him with a pouty face he holds out the toys closer to the older boys reach.

"Fine," He blows his hair out of his face and sets the hat atop his head, adjusting it before he takes the gun from the kid," But only because I have nothing better to do."

Eventually he started to get the hang of playing with the kids, sure he wouldn't let anyone see him like this if it was ever in his power but all that mattered to him at the moment was he had finally gotten his mind off Liu, and that was more than enough for him. To say the least he actually was having a decent time but that all stopped abruptly when a familiar sound reached his ears, pausing to listen he takes off his hat but by the time he figures it out it's too late. The sound of wheels against pavement stops when Randy kicks down the fence his gang following directly behind him

"Hey long time no see Jeff, it seems we've got some unfinished business."

Standing his ground he kept looking at the other boy's bruised nose," I think we're even. I kicked your ass and you got my brother sent to the Juvenile Detention Center."

Randy's face lit up with anger as he made a fist," Like hell I don't go for even, I go for victory. You may have gotten us that one day but…"His voice trails off," You're fucking going down today."

Finishing up his sentence he sprints for Jeff, knocking him off his feet he pinned Jeff down in the grass. Slamming his fist into Jeff's nose the boy beneath him let out a shout but quickly recollected himself, grabbing Randy by his shoulders and throwing him off of himself. The two of them rose to their feet. Jeff's eyes widened as Keith and Troy pulled out matching .45 guns. This time they certainly weren't fucking around.

Caught up in the moment Jeff is distracted long enough for Randy to plunge a knife into his shoulder. With a scream he landed on his knees, Randy kicking him in the face until he was bloodied and covered in scratches. Panting he grabs Randy's foot and twists it the younger boy joining Jeff on the ground. Using his remaining strength Jeff stumbles back onto his feet.

"Need some help?" Troy picks Jeff up by the back of his collar and throws him through the patio door, the thin screen door collapsing without much effort. He keeps punting Jeff until he gets into a fit of coughing speckles of blood landing into his palm.

Spotting a bottle of wine Troy snatches it off the counter breaking the bottle over Jeff's head," I said fight you pussy!" The glass covers his body, the part of his hair bleeding in certain patches.

"Come on Jeff, look at me!" Jeff glances up, his face riddled with blood. "I sent your brother to Juvenile Detention Center and you're really just gonna sit on your ass and let me win?"

He wants so desperately to tune out everything he's saying but he still knows he's got a point. Something inside him begins to stir and he pushes himself onto his feet glaring at him. If looks could kill, he'd be dead by now. Somewhere through the pain he manages a smile when he sees Randy run towards him rather than Troy.

Meeting him halfway Jeff runs towards him, head butting him and ultimately knocking him off his feet. Keeping him down with his weight Jeff starts throwing punch after punch towards the boy in blind fury. Blood gushing from the younger boys body a single blow to his heart hits at just the wrong time- the heart beat becoming erratic before the boy takes one last breath his eyes still looking up at the ceiling.

Laughter escaping his lips he can't stop there, although Randy's skin is becoming cold underneath him his little experiment doesn't stop there. It's like a movie playing over in his head, that helpless mewling cat beneath him as he has the power to do as he pleases- warm blood gushing out of that tiny body all over his hands. The power it gave him rises in his body, the desire to hurt Randy just as he did that defenseless animal growing too strong for him to deny. Jeff jabs his index fingers into Randy's eye sockets and with a flick of his fingers the two eyes fall out dangling by their optic nerves.

The shrieks of crying children tear Jeff from his trance, eyes landing on the crowd including even Troy and Keith. Their mouths are all agape at the scene yet the parents dare not intervene- intoxicated and weaponless they're fully aware of the disadvantage. All they can do is nudge the younger kids behind them in hopes to protect them.

Breaking out of their gaze Troy trains his gun at Jeff while Keith keeps his on the crowd making sure their fight doesn't get any interference. Jeff makes a mad dash for the stairs as Troy fires at him, rather than peering over the sight making a rookies mistake and depending on luck. His wrist jerks back from recoil but he follows Jeff up the stairs. It's not long before Troy wastes all his ammo discarding the gun shortly afterwards. Keith follows not far behind, a warning shot aimed at the feet of crowd. With a scream they scramble like wildfire, Margaret fighting to make her way through the crowd with determination a mother could only have.

With a quick glance at the wall Jeff rips a towel rack from the wall holding out in front of him. He's trapped, but he still feels the slight buzz of hurting Randy so badly- he's going to go down fighting if it comes down to that. Raising the towel rack to deflect Troy's knife the loud clank can be heard from clear downstairs. With a swift kick to Troy's stomach he topples over, Jeff thrusting the towel rack down the nails that once connected to the wall piercing clear into his chest and stomach. Placing a boot on the dead center of his chest he keeps Troy down while yanking out his only weapon.

The blood pools beneath the motionless boy and the tiles grow ever so slick, not the best move on Jeff's part but in an out numbered fight it's do or die. Keith doesn't seem nearly as shocked this time but he seems more cautious than before. Knowing it was just one on one Jeff swings the towel rack at Keith, although being more flexible than Troy he ducks with ease but knocks the towel rack out of his hand with his knife. It took all the strength Keith had left, it even cost him his weapon. Presumably a kitchen knife the handle broke from the blade, Keith throwing it down in frustration.

Weaponless he grabs Jeff by the shoulders and slams him against the wall, a bottle of bleach slipping off the top shelf. The contents spill over the duo causing Jeff to shriek in pain, wiping his eyes. Having been directly beneath it Jeff had gotten the majority, Keith giving a chuckle.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" Jeff's body shook with burning pain, his eyes narrowed at Keith. He hasn't lost the will to fight no matter how much pain he's in.

"That's the funny thing." He pulled out a match and dragged it along the floor, a small flame igniting," You're covered in bleach and wine."

The statement sunk in for a moment before Keith tosses the match at Jeff, as if doused in gasoline the flame travels until it's covered every inch of Jeff's flesh. With a wail of pain the boy falls to the ground, rolling on the ground but to no use. It was only minutes before Jeff blacked out due to extreme pain, Margaret running at him to extinguish the flames.

When Jeff woke up again he was at a complete loss. On top of not knowing how much time had passed between the fight he had no idea where he was. Twitching his fingers a bit he feels them press at the top of a cast, his other constricted by bandages. His eyes follow soon after, opening slowly only to find total blackness. Jeff wanted to get up, to rip these bandages and casts off but he knows better. He just can't shake this feeling, that he's at the top of his world flesh wounds can't stop him. Who wouldn't think that way after a fight like that?

He strained to see through his cast but all he saw through his darkened vision was a hint of light through the cast, blotches of misplaced color if you will. Jeff had guessed it was a hospital but still, that knowledge didn't help pass the next few hours. When he was finally about to lose it and rip off anything constricting his vision he heard the door creak open. Without even a hint of sight he turns his head to the sound alerting the visitor he's awake.

Around where he estimates is the door he hears the sound of dainty heels clicking against tile, slowly increasing in volume as they move towards him. His breath quickens a bit, he recognizes that sound anywhere. It's Margaret, his mother. A soft hand slips into his but he doesn't even grip it back. Her voice is soft, she seems almost unsure if he's able to hear or understand her.

"The doctor tells me you can hear me…I just hope he's right. We have some good news Jeff, from witness accounts we're going to testify against Keith. We already have his confession." She sighs for a moment her voice trailing off.

All of its white noise for Jeff until he picks apart one familiar name from the needless babble of his mother, he perks up when he hears it," Liu?" His voice croaks, muffled by the bandages. He can't say much but with a smile Margaret understands, he's practically beckoning her to update him on Liu's situation.

"After Keith's confession they've agreed to release Liu on patrol. In a few weeks we'll have this cleared up with the Juvenile Detention Center for sure, he's coming to visit you Jeff."

He's finally done it; he's heard the one sentence that made everything worthwhile. His lips creased into a smile he's dozed off in his hospital bed. Margaret sets with him not wanting to leave her son before she musters the courage and let's go of his hand.

Margaret can't help but think to herself how badly she wants Jeff to stay like this. It was crystal clear just how dangerous Jeff was and as her baby boy she didn't want him to grow up to begin with. She was there when they carried off the two boys in a gurney, a cloth over their faces to cover the faces of the dead. Maybe, just maybe if he stayed like this she could get more time with him. He was so peaceful sleeping, it frightened her to believe the son she raised was capable of something like she saw just the other day.

Days seemed to melt together into weeks until finally the day he had always been waiting for had come. As much time as he had spent lying motionless in this bed passing time by talking to himself he was ready to finally have his sight back. His family sat at the edge of their seats in silence, waiting for the bandages to be removed. The thought had never crossed Jeff's mind but it was the only one his family could even think, '_What will Jeff look like?_' Of course, intelligent thought was far and few in between with the drugs the young boy had been pumped full of for managing his pain.

"He should be nearly healed by now." The doctor mumbled unraveling the bandages and dropping them into a large pile.

Margaret can nearly keep her scream within her; just in the nick of time she slaps her hand over her mouth and gasps softly. Jeff doesn't bat an eye at his family's reaction; he's thrilled to finally have his sight back. Neither Peter's nor Liu's stares can deter him.

Even the doctor seemed just as surprised although he doesn't say anything he hands Jeff a mirror. The light is difficult to adjust to but the youngest boy gingerly fingers the mirror. The face looking back at him his almost unrecognizable as Jeff, his lips were burnt to a deep cherry red, distracting from the blotches of almost leathery white skin. From a distance he would look pale but in the midst of his healing process there's still a slight fleshy skin tone to it. With a steady hand Jeff reaches up and lays his hand over his cheek, brushing out of the way long and singed black strands of hair.

Liu steps towards Jeff," You're not fully healed, it could just take time."

Jeff shook his head and grinned wide enough to show his teeth," It's perfect."

The older brother's mouth hung open a bit as the words caught in his throat. His eyes fell on his parents who just gave him a puzzled look. The doctor had told them he'd be acting a bit strange due to the severity of the fight but strange couldn't exactly cover this sort of behavior.

Margaret is the first to take Jeff's hand and help him take his first few steps in what felt like too long," Jeff sweetie it's time to get going. You need to catch up on a lot of rest for our trip to court."

Stepping out of the room in a long gown the hospital had provided Jeff shuddered as he watched his mother head to the front desk. Tuning out their conversation his eyes begin to wander soaking in every last detail of the room. Soon enough Margaret comes back with what he was wearing the day of the fight and hesitates a bit. It's all they have at the hospital for him to wear.

"Its fine Mom it's…all fucking perfect." He takes the clothes before Margaret can change her mind, Jeff had always been tough but as a mother of two Margaret hadn't seen a boy cope like this.

Jeff had emerged from his room in minutes dressed in the remnants of his old clothes. His mother's stomach knotted just remembering that fateful day, she wants to put it in the past but she's too on edge.

With a jump Margaret is ripped from her peaceful slumber. She strains to hear what woke her up, tip toeing out of her bedroom. Underneath the bathroom door shines a light, illuminating the majority of the hallway.

Taking a deep breath she puts her ear to the door listening to the soft sobbing of what sounds like Jeff," Jeff honey are you alight? What are you doing in there?"

The door creaks open as if it had made its own decision, revealing Margaret's youngest son to be huddled up on the floor. The breeze playing with his unruly hair Jeff lifts his head, lips parted as if he's looking for the words to say.

Instinct getting the best of her Margaret kneels down beside her son, cupping his cheek. Swallowing hard she pulled her hand back and looked down, crimson coating her slender fingers.

"Jeff…your...face, you…"

"Even simple joys began to pain me Mom, it hurt too much. I couldn't keep smiling after a while." His long black hair covered his face but within moments his pale hand swept it out of his line of vision, bits and chunks of his eyelid cut to leave them open wider," When seeing the light of day became too hard…I didn't know what to do. Isn't it beautiful?"

"Of course, it's beautiful. You're beautiful, son. Let me go get Dad so he can see the new you." Before her son can open his mouth she rushed to her bedroom shaking Peter awake near the point of tears," Peter please…get the gun, we have a problem!"

"You lied Mother." His voice calls out from the hallway, taking slow and precise steps toward the bed," You lied, you lied, you lied!" He chants as he leaps on to the bed plunging a kitchen knife into his Mother's back.

Bloodshot eyes look back at her son, the center of her universe and lastly the one who ends it all for her. All she can do is cry and hope her death is quick.

"Step on a crack…" Jeff begins to sing in a soft voice, yanking down the knife along his mother's spinal cord," And break your mother's back!" He's howling with laughter at this point, Peter paralyzed in fear as his former wife's carcass lays over the front of his chest.

"Jeff- what are you doing? We're your family please!" His eyes begin to water trying to move away from Jeff but he just doesn't have the guts to discard his wife's body like that, she was a living breathing women whom he had shared years with just moments ago.

"What I should've done a long time ago."

Dragging the tip of the blade across his father's stomach he watched as he shook and sputtered out blood, begging and pleading his son not to continue as he thrashes around with what little strength he has left. Fingers dipping past the incision he wraps his hand around the first thing he can grab. With a yank he pulls out his small intestine out through the cut he tossed it to the side, essentially gutting Peter.

Liu stared at the ceiling for a moment tossing and turning as he fought desperately to let sleep claim him. He can't even remember what woke him up, but somewhere in his mind he doubted it was worth staying awake for. The door creaks open and Liu glance over his shoulder to see his brother's silhouette.

"Jeff? What are you doing away?"

Liu rubbed his eyes as he felt his bed creak and shift at the added weight of his brother, Jeff. Wordlessly Jeff places his hand over the older boy's mouth; by the time he had noticed the scarlet droplets coating his hand it was too late.

"Shhhhhhh," Jeff said,"Just go to sleep brother."


End file.
